


I'm glad it's your birthday, I would like you to dance

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Male-Female Friendship, The healing powers of a good meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: It's a very special day, and Wanda's not doing so well, but her teammates understand.





	I'm glad it's your birthday, I would like you to dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).



Steve pulled Wanda aside after training. “Something’s wrong. You want to talk about it?”

They went to the garden. Wanda leaned against Steve, who put his arm around her.

Finally she spoke. “It’s our birthday.”

Steve hugged her. “I didn’t leave my bed on Bucky’s birthday, when I thought he was dead. You could’ve taken the day off.”

“I’m an Avenger now,” Wanda sniffled.

“Even Avengers need to heal.”

“And even healing Avengers need to eat.”

Natasha approached them, expertly balancing three plates of food.

“Avengers are stronger together,” she said as they ate their lunch.

“I’ll remember,” Wanda promised.


End file.
